Untold Secrets
by NLang1989
Summary: Nikky is sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for one purpose only. Once she has arrived, things have not been going she, and mostly her father, planned it. Will she be able to complete her mission or will distraction and curiousity catch the better of her? Rated M chapters further along.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I am rewriting my previous Harry Potter story because I thought of a better plot (some of it is similar) and it is more interesting. I really hope you all enjoy it and give me some helpful feedback to make it even better. I'm open for suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. **

**Chapter 1**

Nikky was sitting in a cab on her way to Kings Cross station to hop on a train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was going to be her very first year at Hogwarts. Her father had made arrangements for her to attend the same year as the other students her age. A 6th year he said. She was to tell anyone who asked that her parents were travelers and homeschooled her until her mother found a permanent job here in England. Of course none of that is remotely true. Her mother was dead and her father was more like a drill sergeant. His teaching was more like training.

It was a long cab ride as she sat back and remembered her last night at home. The room was cold and damp. Water was seeping through the cracks in the brick foundation. A rat sat in the corner of the room munching on leftover breadcrumbs. Nikky sat on her broken bed with her knees hugged against her chest watching the rain fall outside of her basement window.

When she wasn't training with her father, or one of his friends that often came over, or doing chores, she was locked in her bedroom. As Nikky watched the rain making the day go by slow, she heard the rattling of keys. Her father's pet entered. She didn't know his name, or any of her father's friends' names for that matter. He was shorter then she was and also had greasy, dirty blonde hair that grassed his shoulders. It reminded her of a mullet. He also had two pointy front teeth that resembled that of a rat. Oh and he only had 9 fingers. She has no idea what happened to the tenth.

"Your father wishes to speak to you upstairs." He ordered and led her to her father's office. He sat at the end of a very long oak wood table. His pet snake, an actual twelve foot python, was resting in the corner of the room. The servant bowed to her father and left the room. She never understood why everyone bowed to him. It's not like her father is royalty. He is just a judge in the ministry of magic. At least that's all Nikky was told.

"You wish to speak to me sir?" She stood in the doorway with her arms behind her back. "Come in child. Have a seat here next to your dear father. We have some very important matters to discuss." He waved his arm to a chair next to him. He didn't sound angry with her so she was able to relax a little more. Normally when she was called in the office it meant she was in trouble.

The cab hit a bump in the road causing one of Nikky's bags to fall off the seat and onto the floor. Her mind was trigged back into reality. "Is it much further?" She asked the cab driver, anxious for her arrival. After being reassured their arrival was just another five minutes, Nikky looked around the cab. It had definitely been put to use.

There were cigarette marks in the ceiling and holes in the leather seat that looked burned. Stuffing popped out of the head of the passenger seat head. The floor also needed to be vacuumed and the gum stains removed. The driver was a fat middle aged man. He kept mostly to himself. She caught him several times looking in his rearview mirror. Maybe this muggle knew she was a witch.

When they arrived, he helped Nikky place her belongings on a trolley and was paid for his services. Once inside, Nikky looked for platform nine and three-quarters. All she could find was nine and ten. "Run at the wall between nine and ten." Her father had explained to her. She wasn't going to do that. She could get seriously hurt. It didn't look like any kind of portal either.

"Hurry dear! We're going to be late." A plump looking women in a hand knitted dress rushed by with two red headed kids. One of them had jet black hair and glasses. _Must be adopted_ she thought. All of them had a trolley that looked similar to hers. She watched them all speed threw the portal.

Nikky blinked in amazement. She couldn't believe her eyes. Yes she was told it was a portal but she was still amazed. She inhaled deeply and dug up the courage to run towards a wall. She took off into a slow run and caught speed. The wall was ten feet away and inching closer and closer. Her eyes closed at the last second waiting for the impact of the wall.

Seconds later she realized she wasn't hurting. She stopped moving and opened her eyes. Before her was a huge steam engine train. With compartments stretching for what seemed like miles. _Hogwarts Express_ was labeled on the front. Steam came out of the top indicating the engine was up and running. Once she boarded the train, Nikky found an empty compartment. After placing her belongings in the upper shelf, which wasn't very much, she sat down and stared out the window watching the parents' wave and hug their children good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N- Sorry it's taking me a while to update. I am working and going to school. I do write the chapters on paper in my free time but don't always have the time to type it up. I will try to update once a week. Also I got sick so thinking was a chore to do. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

_It must be nice._ She wondered. She always wanted to know what her life would have been like if her mother was still alive or if her father remarried. Maybe he would be nicer or more fatherly then he is now. She always thought he never got over the death of her mother. He must have loved her very much. She never had siblings or anyone to play with when she was younger. It was the same thing day after day. She would be locked up in her room for twenty to twenty-four hours a day. Whenever she wasn't in her room, she would often spend it either training with her father or one of his friends, or doing chores.

It was a good thing she was very good with charms because she was often hit with torture spells, which would leave bruises all over her body from hitting the ground or wall. She would use a charm to hide them from everyone.

The compartment door opened, revealing two red-headed twins. They sort of resembled the two red-headed kids she saw at the station. She wondered if they were related. "Mind if we join you love?" One of them asked. She nodded.

The train jerked into motion and they were off to Hogwarts. The twins thanked her and put their belongings with hers. "First year at Hogwarts eh?" One asked.

"We've never seen you before." The other said. "I'm Fred and this is my brother George."

Nikky shook their hands and immediately forgot who was who. "I'm Nikky Riddle." She responded quietly. The twins froze.

"I'm sorry. Riddle as in Tom Riddle's daughter?" One said

"The dark lord's daughter? No one knew he even had children." The other said.

_I hope they don't finish each other's sentences the whole time were on the train_ She thought to herself. "Well I don't know who the dark lord is but my father's name is David Riddle."

The twins looked at one another and then at her as if they were having a silent conversation among each other. "What?" She asked. "You don't know who the dark lord is?"

"Must be a muggle born."

"I am not a muggle born. I have been homeschooled by my father and his friends. I don't really have the opportunity to go out." She got very defensive for some reason. That wasn't like her. She was always the silent type. You usually never heard a word or a peep from her and now she's trying to start an argument. She didn't like that they were making her feel stupid.

"Whoa love."

"Were sorry. We didn't mean to offend you."

"It's just we've never met a person with the same last name as the dark lord before." They talked back and forth as if they were one person. They didn't miss a beat. Nikky wondered how they could do that. It probably took years of practice.

"Who is he?" She asked. Nikky was curious. Her father did say the world was a dangerous place full of bad witches and wizards but she couldn't recall the dark lord. During most of the train ride, Fred and George explained to her who Lord Voldermort, the dark wizard, was. They also explained that their friend Harry Potter was the only survivor. She did know Harry's name. Her father sent her to Hogwarts especially for him. "Harry is an evil wizard and you are the only one who can defeat him." Her father had said.

Just then the compartment door opened revealing the red headed boy Nikky say at the station with a bushy haired girl and a black haired boy. The red head opened his mouth to speak but the girl spoke. "Fred? George? What are you two doing here? I thought you graduated last year."

The twins stood up and faced them. "Oh young, Ronald. If you were home all summer you would have known that George and I have been asked to teach at Hogwarts this year." Fred explained. Ronald stared at them blankly and then burst into laughter. Tears were actually forming in his eyes. "No. Really. Why are you here?" He asked again.

George pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Ron. "We really are going to be your teacher. Dumbledore wants to try a new class this year as an elective. _Safe Pranks_." Fred explained.

"I thought that was going to be an after school thing like Quidditch." The bushy haired girl said. "So the details aren't exactly clear yet, Hermione, but we are still teachers for it." One twin said. "Now if you excuse us we have some research to do." The other said and they both left the room. "What research do they need to do?" Ron asked. "They are probably going to try a new prank or listen in on people's conversations like they always do." Hermione said.

Hermione turned to Nikky. "Sorry if we interrupted your conversation with Fred and George." "It's alright. They were just telling me about Voldemort." She explained.

Ron flinched at the name. "What?" Nikky asked. "Some people think saying the dark lord's name is some kind of curse. Ron being one of them." Explained Hermione. She looked back at Nikky confused. "Wait. Why were they telling you about Voldemort? Are you muggle born?"

_Why does everybody ask that_ she thought. "No. I was home schooled when I was young and no one ever told me about him or Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is my specialty." Hermione exclaimed and sat down next to Nikky. "Here we go again." The black-haired boy said and him and Ron sat across from her. "Oh before I go on about Hogwarts. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter." "I go by Ron." Ron said.

_So that is Harry Potter_ Nikky thought _He doesn't seem like a bad guy to me. Wonder why he scares father so much._

During the rest of the train ride, Hermione went on and on and on about Hogwarts. Ron and Harry fell asleep and Nikky's head felt like it was going to explode with all the information Hermione was giving her. Granted, Nikky did start feeling excited about arriving, mostly to get Hermione to shut up but the castle sounded like a wonderful place. "I hope you're in Gryffindor." Hermione would say every now and then. _If my being in Gryffindor means I have to listen to her talk and talk and talk then I don't want to be._ Nikky thought.


End file.
